


Worth the Wait

by Zagzagael



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zagzagael/pseuds/Zagzagael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I fixed the scene in the football stadium. Spoilers for 4x23.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

“He’s your first love. I intend to be your last. However long it takes.” A chaste kiss on the cheek. “Congratulations Caroline. Let’s get out of here before twelve angry hybrids decide to pick a fight.”

He turned and began walking. Away from her, away from the ridiculous brotherly kiss. Into his new future as the once and only king. She felt him leave, tearing something from her. Her destiny, her future. Their future. Tearing it as though flesh off the bone.

“No,” she held up a hand, warding and beckoning at the same moment. In front of her, he stopped, his shoulders rising almost imperceptibly but she saw the tension there. “No,” she said louder, her voice steady. He sighed and she heard the soft exhalation.

“Caroline.”

She held her ground, waiting for him to turn, to see her, not as a prize to be won, the brass ring he’d been reaching for, but the adult she felt herself becoming, faster with each day. “Klaus.”

Now he turned, ducking his head, his ear cocked towards her, a slow movement in his shoulders, and then the wolf inside the elegant vampire almost snarling as faced her, as he bent to her bidding. “I’ve offended you?”

“You haven’t offended me," she paused, trying to put her finger on exactly the place where he had touched her with his words. "You've presumed too much.”

His eyes flashed beneath suddenly lowered brows. “Such as?”

“I am,” she pressed her fingers at a place just beneath her collarbone and watched his eyes follow, “the captain of my soul. Me. Not you.” She took one step towards him, then another. Her hips swung, her gaze was locked to his and she felt a surge of power move through her and watched as he lifted one hand as though to receive this sparking of electricity.

“I know you are. You are, yes. Not I.” He was smiling now, lips closed, the corners of his mouth tipping slightly up as his cheeks dimpled.

“This isn’t funny. I need you to know this, to understand what I’m saying.” She took another two steps and the gapping space between them became tighter, she reached up and slipped her hand into his.

They pulled at the same time, the barest touching of their bodies against one another. Her free hand ghosted up his arm, across his shoulder. She let her fingertips brush the side of his neck and his eyes closed slightly.

“What do I need to know? What is it, exactly, that you're saying, love?” His voice was a honeyed heavy whisper and she leaned towards him. His hand on her hip now.

“You intend to be my last?”

He nodded, his breath hot across her face, the electric heat rising inside of her body, seeming to encircle them, embrace them in a crackling warmth. She lifted her hand slightly, her palm smoothing up the length of his throat, cupping at his jaw, and she closed the forever space between them, her mouth finding his, meeting his lips with her own and swallowing her name as she drew it out from between his teeth. His arms came fast and hard around her, pulling her body entirely flush with his and she twined her arms around his neck as she arched and pressed herself against him. For long moments that would later feel far too short, she kissed him and he responded with wonderment and passion, pulling at her as though she could save him from some unbearable dying. Until finally she ran her tongue behind his teeth, feeling for his fangs, listening to him respond with a low growl. Her hands reached for his face, and she took the total control that he gave her, biting at his top lip, his bottom lip, and then dragging her mouth away. She felt his arms drop in surrender and she stepped out of their heat. She watched him recompose, hiding shot pupils behind closed eyes, his breathing gasping. She listened to his heart thump against the inside of his rib bones and she thought, _for me_ , his heart is beating for me.

“I am worth the wait.”

He opened his eyes and bowed his head. Acquiescing, agreeing with her.

She smiled at him. “And so are you.” She said softly, something had quieted inside of her.

“And what, praytell, is to stop me from all the waiting and just taking you right here and now?” He looked around the stadium, hands raised. “Ravaging you in this football field?”

“No, Klaus, what’s stopping _me_ from taking _you_ right here and now on this football field?” She smirked.

“Twelve angry hybrids?”

She laughed and the sound echoed off the aluminum bleachers and as she began to walk, he rushed to catch up, falling into step beside her.


End file.
